Goodbye Duo...........
by AislynMydnyte
Summary: Ok, this is a sad story...... DUO!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ^_^ ideas are welcome, so PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Tears ran down my face as I looked at the picture hanging on the office wall. It had been only a week, I couldn't lt go of it. Let go of him. I just couldn't face the fact that duo was dead. I brushed a strand of golden brown hair out of my face and forced my self to go to class. I walked slowly down the hall, Not actually seeing the faces of the people around me. When I bumped into people I said nothing, just heard their curses. The world seemed dazed. I could focus on nothing, and even now I crashed into someone, and my books fell from my arms. I immediately fell to my knees to retrieve them out of habit, and was mildly surprised when I saw a pair of knees join mine on the floor. "lita...." I heard the familiar voice splash into my mind, and looked up to see heero's normally emotionless face tinged with concern. The school bell rang, and people hurried to class. I looked into the blue depths of heero's eyes and felts hot tears start to fall again. Without thinking I collapsed onto the floor and started sobbing like a toddler. Heero's strong arms were around me and I sobbed into his usual green tank top. "oh heero...." I sobbed. "Why did this happen? Why, now?" On I cried as heero rocked me back and forth like a baby. "shhh... Everything is going to be alright." Was heero's painful reply. I don't know how long I sat there, cradled in heero's protective arms, but I didn't care. I was alone now, except for my friends. First my parents died in the Oz bombing 2 years ago, now my brother, duo, was killed in an Oz raiding. The media was informed that he had died in a mass Oz bombing, like our parents, but my other best friends were his fellow gundam pilots. Finally, my tears ran out, and I looked up at heero. His face had tear lines also. Duo had been his best friend, before. I gave him a hug which he strongly returned. We collected my books and walked out to a courtyard. I thought of duo, smiling, laughing, joking duo. I sighed sadly and looked at heero. His eyes were clouded with sadness and he stared at the sky. I looked at nothing and became lost in my thoughts. I would have to choose what to do now. I had put away the thoughts of going through duo's things. I grimaced at the thought of throwing anything away. I would probably keep some things, and I would separate out things his friends might like. I couldn't live in that house alone now. I had been offered a home by almost everyone of my friends. I would probably stay with mina, my best friend. I was surprised that even quatre and trowa had offered their extra room. I sighed sadly. So many memories rushed through my head. 


	2. In which there are a lot of tears and so...

Duo..... I sighed and looked again at heero. He had silent tears running down his face. I reached my hand out to him and he turned away. Poor heero, he probably had the worst problems dealing with his emotions. I sighed and decided I couldn't face school today. "heero? I'm going to go home. I cant deal with this today.." A nod was his only reply. I stood and walked back to my locker. Before I could stop them more tears came. I briskly tried to brush them away, but I couldn't stop them. As I walked down the hall, I ran smack into trowa. Startled I looked up into his worried face. "lita, are you ok? Im so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going.." I managed a wet half-smile and wiped the tears from my face. "no, trowa, it was my fault. I was the one who should have been more careful." He gave me a piteous look and asked me if I wanted to walk to the cafeteria with him. I told him I was going home, but as soon as I got my bag id walk with him a ways. I opened my locker and tried not to look at the happy photos of my and duo and our friends. I pushed my books into my bag and reached into my locker to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything and pulled out...Duos soccer jersey. That's when I broke down. I threw down my bag to trowas surprise and clutching the jersey, ran down the hallway. I could here surprised shouts from trowan as well as those from nearby class rooms. I didn't care. I passed several groups of people andging around the hallways but kept running. I passed heero who was walking back to class, and he made a grab for my arm. "Lita!" he yelled. I pulled out of his grasp and ran out of the door and into the newly falling rain. Without realizing it I had starte sobbing so had that strangled screams were leaving my throat. I was soon soaked through as wild thoughts scattered through my head. If I could die, then I could be with duo and my parents again. I looked hurredly around and when my back was turned a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to se the frightened young face of an OZ patrol soldier. "Excuse me Miss, do you need help?" I knew that it wasn't his fault that he was an OZ soldier but t the moment I didn't car, I started screaming my rage at him. "YOU BASTARD!!!! YOUR KIND HAS RUINED MY LIFE!!!! YOU KILLED MY FUCKIN FAMILY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YES I NEED HELP! ILL PROBABLY NEVER BE SANE AGAIN!!! FIRST YOU KILLED MY PARENTS IN YOUR STUPID OZ BOMBING, AND NOW, YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!!!! HE WAS ONLY STANDING UP FOR OUR RIGHTS!! HE WAS ALL THE FAMILY I HAD LEFT, AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!!! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL, AND I HOPE YOU ROT!" The frightened patroller had gone quite white by now and was backing away from me as I screeched my anguish at him. I was drawing a crowd, My kind, people who had suffered as I had, and also some more gaurds. Just as the gaurds started advancing, I collapsed in a shaking moaning heap in the rain, clutching duos jersey and rocking back and forth. Then a car squealed to a stop at the curb and people turned to look. It was a black limosine, the window rolled down to reveal a platinum blond head and intelligent blue eyes. "Whats all this commotion about, please?" Asked Quatre raberba winner. He got out of the car, his long desert cape billowing around him. He looked at the people and eventually in my direction. "Oh good gods, Lita!" he hurried over to me and immediately took his cape and draped it around my shoulders. His guard raoul, came and after a few orders picked me up and carried me to the limo. 


	3. In which more puzzlement arouses and an ...

  
I awoke in a large canopy bed, with the curtains drawn. I got up and found that I had on a nightgown and was still clutching duo's jersey. I felt my stomach drop for a moment and felt a tear roll down my cheek. No! I pushed them away, I don't want to start that again. I could hear voices from down the hall, and I realized I must be at quatres mansion. I sighed and got up, reluctant to leave the nice warm bed. I found a pair of slippers under the bed and put them on. Still holding duos jersey I ventured towards the voices. The hall was dark except for a light from a door at the end that was half covered with a curtain. I looked at the window which revealed it was night time, and the moon was just coming out. I looked at my pale reflection, staring back at me from the window pane and suddenly had the urge to cry again. I pushed the thought away and kept walking to the light. I stopped just outside the curtain and listened for a momemt. From the sound of it, all 4 gundam pilots were there. Quatre was trying to calm down heero, who was for some reason yelling at trowa. I could hear quatre saying, "please, you must be quiet, you'll wake up lita!" that qot heero to quiet a little, although he still went on furiously at trowa, but I couldn't here what he was saying. I sighed, and entered the room. I stood there by the door, leaning up against the wall. Wufei noticed me first, coughing and head motioning in my direction. Heero spun around to yell at him but stopped when he saw me. He cleared his throat and blushed. Trowa and wufei stifled their uncomfortable lsughter as quatre came upt to me. "lita, its good to see you up." He smiled warmly and put his hand on my arm. I smiled meekly at him and looked at heero. He looked away when I caught him looking at me. I looked back at quatre with a questioning gaze, "what has been going on?" I asked quietly. Quatre looked at the others nervously before he spoke. "Oh, nothing really, just some arguing." He coughed and motioned to a chair by the fire. "please will you sit?" As I followed him I looked at the other pilots quizzically. Trowa came up once I had been seated and handed me my school bag. "here, lita." He said warmly. "I picked this up for you." I smiled at him and thanked him. I looked down, away from their uncomfortable stares and tried to tell them I was sorry. "Hey, guys, im really sorry that ive been acting so weird…. Its just that everything is so…….." Heero and quatre simultaneously cut me off with, "No!" I looked up and blushed. They looked at each other, blushed and heero began. "Really lita, you have a right to be, unsure of things." He coughed and went on as the others stared at him with their jaws dropping. "Everything has been crazy lately and you've been taking things too fast. Once you ease up a little things should start to become more clear." That's when he looked away and became particularly interested with a painting over the mantle piece. Quatre recovered the quickest. "He's right lita, you need to take it easy, your pushing yourself way too hard." He smiled piteously, and I got to my feet. I looked at the pilots, my friends. "Thank you all…..I don't know what to say…. Only that if I didn't have you guys, I probably wouldn't have made it this far……" I smiled sadly and pushed the thought of crying in front of them to the back of my mind. I looked at quatre as everyone in the room blushed with smiles as sad as mine. "quatre, thank you so much for, erm, picking me up, today." I finished awkwardly. "Oh, it was really no problem, you know your welcome to stay here as long as you want." He smiled. "Thank you. Please excuse me, im very tired…" I looked at each one of them in turn and gave them thankful smiles, then exited the room, followed with goodnights. I made my way back to the room I was staying in for the night, and climbed into the luxurious bed. That's when I broke down, and cried myself to sleep.  
  
In the morning, I woke up to rain pelting the window. I scowled at the day, and the little light shining through, stung my sleep dazed eyes. I sighed and looked around. One of quatres many servants must have been in, because my clothes were washed and laying on a chair. On the bedside table, was a note. I picked it up and read it:  
  
Dear lita,  
Just wanted to let you know that I had a mission and I had to go.  
If you need me for anything, or for any reason, you can let quatre  
Know and he'll get the info to me. Im sorry I couldn't tell you in   
Person, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I hope   
You know, that when I get back, im going to move into quatres  
Mansion, seeing as how all the other guys are staying here, plus  
The free room and board wouldn't be bad. You do know that you   
Could live here if you wanted to or needed to. We would be happy  
To have you with us. Well, I have to go, but ill see you when I get   
Back.   
Heero Yuy   
  
I was puzzled by heero's letter. He'd never done anything like that before. That sure left me with things to think about. I sighed and got out of bed. I made sure the door was locked before I pulled off the nightgown. I realized that it was one of the ones I had left here at quatres the last time duo and I had visited. Duo………. NO! I pushed back the thought, and grabbed my jeans. I pulled them on and grabbed by black tank top. Someone knocked on the door. "just a minute, please." I yelled. Pulled on my shirt and walked over to the door. I opened it to reveal quatre. "hello, lita!" he said brightly as he saw me. "oh, good morning quatre." I answered. He asked me if I was hungry, and wether or not I needed anything. I told him that I would appreciate a ride home, and that I had several things to work out. He said that he would be happy to give me a ride home and that I was welcome as long as I wanted to stay. I thanked him and shut the door. I sighed and walked around the room. I knew that I would love to stay here with the other 4 pilots. With duo and my friends. However I had to deal with my home first. I looked at duos jersey, it had been washed and was on the bed where I could hold it while I slept. I pushed back the sad memories and thought of the last time duo had worn the jersey. He was smiling and asked me if he could store it in my locker for a while. Oh duo…… He wouldn't want me to be sad because of him, I thought. I attempted a smile, and pulled the jersey on over my shirt. It was deep red, and written in gold-colored writing on the back was "Duo Maxwell." I felt better when I had it on. I used to wear duos clothes all the time. I shook my head, grabbed my school bag and put heeros letter in it. I left the nightgown on the bed, incase I needed it here. I tucked my jacket through my backpack strap, hitched up my backpack on my shoulder and exited the room. I found quatre in one of the livingrooms by a fire, reading. Trowa was practicing his flute, also. He smiled sadly at my requeat to leave, and looked slightly unnerved at the fact that I was wearing duos jersey but agreed. He rang for his headman rasheed and I said goodbye to trowa, and quatre. Wufei had accompanied heero on his mission so I would see him when he got back. Rasheed drove me home, where I had a great many things to sort out.   



	4. In which memories are looked upon with s...

  
Rasheed drove off and I walked slowly through the rain up the driveway to my house. It had become foreboding without duo to brighten it. I sighed heavily and trooped up to the porch swing. I plopped down into it and shot up immediately shrieking. I looked down to the swing where I had nearly squashed a midnight black cat. He was hissing like wild fire at nearly being a cat pancake. I calmed him down and was shocked to see that he had bright blue eyes, just like duos was my first instinct. I shook my head and scooped him up. I wouldn't begrudge the poor animal shelter out of this mess. Gray dimness filled the house where a few strangled sunrays penetraited the rain. I made my way to the kitchen and flicked on the light. I placed the remarkable placid animal on the counter and opened the fridge. After a bowl of milk the cat settled down on the couch and I went upstairs. In my had were plastic and paper bags, I would have to go through duos stuff. Slowly I opened his door, wishing he were still here to yell at me for invading his privacy. I turned on the light and looked around sadly. I placed the bags on his bed and opened his closet. I would keep some of his clothes, and stuff, then give away the rest I guess. It hurt like a knife stabbing through me to do it but I separated out the clothes I would keep and those to donate. I moved then to the personal items that would crush me more than the clothes. I pulled down a box off a shelf and sat on the floor. Upon opening the box, I lost control of the tears, and they streamed down my face. In the box were mixed little trinkets and things from birthdays and Christmases long since past. I rifled through the box and at last got it sorted. It took me hours but I was finished except for one large box at the back of the closet. I pulled it out and with trembling fingers drew back the flaps. The tears increased. Inside were photo albums and things from his childhood. I sat down heavily and began to look through the box. Memories of holidays and family events went through my head as I looked through the photo albums. I found duos first soccer ball, and his old stuffed toys and action figures. I cried as I held to me the stuffed cat I gave to him on his 5th birthday and rocked it back and forth. I imagined what duo would say if he saw his beloved things being packed away and started to cry harder. All at once a yell issued through the room. "MY STUFF!!!!!!! WHAT DID U DO!?!?!?!" I whirled around to the door, and there stood the cat, bushed out and hissing. I stared at the cat as it wobbled into the room. My eyes widened as it went to the closet, I paled as I heard it cuss. It turned around and approached me. I backed away terrified of it. Its eyes softened at the sight of me. "lita………."I heard it speak in duos voice. Then the cat started crying, as I was, painfully and full of sadness. I blanched and edged towards the cat. "Du,…duo???" I whispered. The cat looked up at me, and with a watery smile, joked, "You were expecting the easter bunny?" That's when I passed out.   
  
  
OK LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS IS STILL WORTH CONTINUING!!!!! ~Aislyn   
  
  
  



End file.
